


akira kurusu 🥧 home

by personacore



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Inspired By Undertale, M/M, Other, i just finished persona 5 the animation and im so pissed at akechi, kinda sad near the end, let this man be loved, some real pure fluff, toby fox - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personacore/pseuds/personacore
Summary: it’s pretty boring watching over leblanc for sojiro. and your boyfriend isn’t home too. just what do you do to pass the time..?





	akira kurusu 🥧 home

**Author's Note:**

> song that inspired this writing:  
home - toby fox (creator of undertale/deltarune!( ・∇・)♡) 
> 
> also i may or may not  
have put undertale references shdjsjs

“again?” you sighed, moving away from the window. “it’s been raining for a week straight.” you whined. it was another average day in japan’s shibuya but with a hint of resentment towards the rain. as much you didn’t like the rain now, it was kinda nice staying home. in fact, your home seemed much comfier and cozier than usual. “it’s almost like the rain brings out the warmth of a home.” you smiled. you went downstairs into the cafe’s kitchen, hoping for something in the fridge to eat quickly. but alas, nothing that was already made. you’ll have to talk to akira about this one. on the counter you noticed something you’d hadn’t seen there before. “a cookbook?” you picked it up, coughing from the dust on it. “must’ve been here for a long time.” you skimmed through the dust filled pages, seeing familiar and unfamiliar recipes. “hm, what’s this?” you look at the recipe with a close eye. you smiled happily. “butterscotch pie!” you looked to the page on the right. “oh, and cinnamon pie!” you set the book on the counter, checking to see if you had the necessary ingredients for the pies. “it seems like we have ingredients for the both recipes! only for one pie though...” you said through pursed lips. nevertheless, that didn’t stop you from having that wonderful smile etched on your face. “a surprise for akira sounds nice.” so you texted him, under the pretense that “cinnamon” and “butterscotch” were essential oils that you wanted to get, but didn’t know which one to get.

6:22 PM 65%🔋

ne akira, butterscotch or  
cinnamon? there’s these  
two essential oils that  
smell good, but i don’t  
know which one to get...  
( ´△｀)

♡ akira ♡  
whatever you think is best,  
darling. i’ll be home around 8:30.  
see you then! ♡

you set your phone on the counter, a defeated look on your face. “you’re no fair akira.” you repeatedly touched your cheek with your finger in thought. “well, what if...i just make....cinnamon butterscotch pie! that’s it!” you were once excited again, grabbing the necessary ingredients.  
shining with determination from seeing the ingredients, you quickly mixed the ingredients needed for the pie.  
“now ok all i need is this....wait..! this is too much....ah,i think i messed up...!” 

“whew...” you let out a tired sigh, looking at the soon-to-be pie in the oven. you looked at the clock on the oven. “hm...7:15 right now.” you looked at the pie once more; it was still far from being done. “what is there to do...?” you pondered. you decided to tidy up akira’s room. holding a broom in your hand and a mop in the other, your eyes showing bright determination once more. 

you laid on the now clean wooden floor, an exhausted look on your face. “whew...that was a doozy.” you were laying down, eyes closed when something delicious wafted in the air. you immediately perked up. “the pie!” you said, getting up to go check on the pie. you opened the oven’s door, looking at the delicious, golden pie. you smiled. “perfect.”

you set the pie to wait on the counter, looking at the clock. “uwah! it’s already 8:00!” “8:24 to be exact...” you said, cutting a piece of the pie. you gently put the slice on the plate, intending the plate to be for akira. you rested your hands at your hips, a big smile on your face.  
“now all there is for me is to rest.”

you were reading a book on snails and the many types there were, a book gifted from yusuke. “a rather strange book, but this will have to do.” you sat on the couch that sojiro bought not too long ago, a single candle next to you, giving you company and warmth. you found the book rather interesting. “maybe i’ll ask yusuke for more books like these.” you smiled to yourself. 

the door to leblanc opened, revealing your lover. “hey.” akira said, a little wave accompanying his greeting. “hey!” you said, putting the book on the couch, blowing out the candle. you grabbed akira’s hand, and led him to the kitchen. “h-hey, where are we going?” akira said. “i haven’t set down my bag yet!” you simply smiled back at him. “shush, you’ll see.” when you both finally made it to the kitchen, you let go of his hand. “ta-da!” you said, in a singsong like way. “i made pie for you, but you didn’t answer my question so i made you a cinnamon butterscotch pie!” in the moment, your smile was the wonderful things in the room. akira gently set down his bag, being careful of sleeping morgana and fell to the floor on his knees, his hands covering the numerous tears flowing out. “w-wha? akira what’s wrong?” concerned you dropped to your knees, moving akira’s hands from his eyes. “what’s wrong?” you said gently. akira smiled at you. even with tears streaming his face, he still looked beautiful. “it’s just...i’m really glad i have you. that i get to love you.” “who else would be dedicated to making pie for their lover?” akira chuckled. you let out a huff. “i would!” “i know, i know.” you opened your arms, signaling akira to come into your arms. obediently, he went into your arms and let out a content sigh. you moved your fingers through his hair, a smile full of love etched on your face. “akira, there is nothing i’d do for you.” “whether it’s making pie or helping you out on the battlefield, there is nothing i wouldn’t do whole-heartedly for you.” you felt a tear drop on your shoulder. you both held each other like this for a long time, in each other’s loving embrace. 

“ne, akira are you ever gonna eat the pie?”

“oh! oh yeah, i will.” the noiret grabbed the plate, along with the fork and forked off a small piece, putting it in his mouth.

“so delicious...” a single tear dropped down his cheek.

“oh akira, what will i ever do with you?” smiling ever so gently at the noiret.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry the texting looks weird, i typed this all up in my notes and i didn’t think the ao3 format would’ve affected it 😔👺


End file.
